paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save Frank and Joe Hardy
Summary When the pups are called in to solve a mystery with the hardy boys they encounter a group of spooky people in this Scooby doo like story and this has lots of stuff dareing Danny x ace Sorensen Carlos are in it too even tracker Transcript (title fetcrures ryder and the Hardye on it) Ryder:Pups save Frank and Joe Hardy. (we open up with the Hardys driving throw Adventure Bay) Joe:(Hears his stomach rumbling)Frank I'm gettin kinda hungry. Frank:You're always hungry. Joe:Well can I help it if I eat too much? Frank:Look Adventure Bay is just up ahead will stop for some food there. Joe:Works for me. (they arrive and see mr. Porters place is closed) Joe:Awwww. That resterunt is closed. Frank:Well I'm sorry about this Joe. Joe:Ah it's all right. (They see ryder and the pups katie cali alex Ace Sorensen precious owner Carlos dareing danny x and stops) Presious owner:Exscue me misters can you give us a ride? Frank:Sure hope in the back. Katie:Gee thanks. (they go to the back) Chase:Thanks a lot. Joe:Anytime. Frank:So Paw Patrol where to? Ryder:The Uh old spooky house on haunted hill at the end of horror lane. Joe:Dang it got something in my eyes. (rubs them) Frank:Just blink a few times Joe it'll come out. (Blinks) Joe:I'm good. Katie:That's it this is the house only a mile away. Frank:Great. Danny:Watch out cause Dareing Danny X is on his way! Ace:(Rolls her eyes)Oh brother. (they laugh as we make it to the next scene) (scene changes to magnifying glass they make it) Frank:Well this is it. Allow me (knocks on it the door opens with nobody at it) Joe:(Big gulp)Like nobody was there. Frank:Oh it's only probolay something to attract the tourist. Lawyer:Hi kids I'm a lawyer so if anything is bad I can help you sue. Anyway I'm wanting to buy this old dump. Gus:Hi kids I'm Gus I'm the caretaker of this place and I can tell ya this the ghostly pirate called the ghost of Jack Scalywayge is haunting this place. Jim:Oh quit it with your tales Gus hi kids I'm Jim the grounds keeper. Matelda:Hello kids my name is Matelda im the house keeper and the ghost of jack Scalywayge haunts it he was like blood beard an villanous pirate evil as well. Frank:Ghost pirate or not will solve this mystery. (they walk around) Carlos:This newspaper might be a clue. Frank:The same with this stuffed parott. Boy this isn't like watching the Archie cartoons and reading the Archie comics and watching the Sabrina The Teenage Witch cartoon and reading the comics also published by archie comics. Joe:This hook could be a clue. Tracker:Audana porfavore. I found a clue. (It's an old telescope) Ryder:This telescope might be a clue. Frank:Ok gang we should cover more ground if we split up. Joe:We alway do this. Katie:Wait where's Chase skye Rocky rubble marshall and zuma and cali? Chase:Over here. (then we have a number code 53421658755010) Ryder:This sticky note could be a clue. Joe:53421658755010?What does that mean? Ryder:I don't know yet. Ghost:Leave this place and never return! (they scream and run chase time) (after the chase there's the unmasking and one is Keith chapmen paw patrols creator) joe:Who's that? (only after they yell Keith chapmens name and looks at camera) Voice:All right all right enough with the silly masks! all:Old man miller?! Miller:I only wanted the treasure you meddling kids and your dogs too! (ryder remembers the number its a code and he was trying to get it and the police send him away ending the episode) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Mystery Story Category:Episodes with The Hardy Boys Guest Starring